This invention relates generally to a composition useful in processing of crude oil.
Certain petroleum products, including heavy crude oils, which include materials referred to as “tars,” “petroleum tars” or “tar sands,” are rich in asphaltenes, metals and resins. The presence of these types of compounds can lead to various problems in the recovery, transportation, treatment and refining of crude oils, including increased viscosity, formation of stable emulsions, fouling and corrosion. International Pat. Appl. No. WO 95/20637 discloses stabilization of asphaltenes in crude oil using a variety of compounds, including amides and esters. However, the only amides or esters disclosed that have polar substituents are those containing 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, or 4-hydroxybutyl groups.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find a composition suitable for improving processing of petroleum products.